Bridge to Nowhere
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Two friends and fans of Transformers that have never met are finally given the opportunity to meet...By being sucked into the Transformerverse due to Wheeljack's attempt at making a ground bridge.
1. Prologue

**GG23: As was mentioned in my fanfic 'Ms. Babysitter vs ' here is the fanfic that was created by Ironaft30 and not that greatly edited by myself :3**

**IA30: This is more or less what happens when two obsessive fans of something start discussing 'What if' scenarios xD**

**DISCLAIMER: There really isn't anything here not to claim xD  
**

**

* * *

Bridge to Nowhere  
By Ironaft30 and Glitchgirl23**

**Prologue  
**

Jenna Wygergangs March 16 at 10:35pm

My brain just exploded with an idea!  
The movieverse is just like our world only that the Transformers are real, if that's the case then we should still be there, our real selves. Or would that only complicate things too much?

Alexeis Delas Alas March 16 at 10:43pm  
hmm, let's just omit our copies from that world. Okay,here goes:  
Both of us were doing our separate chores. Me,going about my part time job dismantling junk while you are stuck in the library writing your essay. As I was opening the last CPU tower I notice a blinking red light emanating inside. In your part,you are looking for the novel you were researching for in the back and noticed the same light,then poof!we disappear into a vortex.

Jenna Wygergangs March 16 at 11:05pm

good,good. very promising :3 I can't wait for it to be posted :D

Alexeis Delas Alas March 16 at 11:13pm

i'll get on it then.;D

It was nearing 12 AM when Alex began writing the story of how he and his fellow writer and online friend Jenna got transported inside the Transformers movie universe, an obsession they both shared. Writing never was his forte, having tried and failed more than once. Most of the time, he made line arts."There! Finished the first chapter." He said to himself while finishing off his hefty cup of coffee and crackers. Checking the time he decided to call it a night.

On the other side of the globe Jenna, a film student , was just wrapping up her conversation with Ironaft30 via Facebook. '_Time to go to the library and finish up those essays, stupid essays_.' She thought with a grand sigh. She threw on her outfit, her hat and leather jacket and went off on her merry way to get the acursed essays done and out of her life.

Morning came without ceremony. Groggily, Alex pushed himself up to prep the table for breakfast._ 'Waking up at such ungodly hours is not my piece of cake'_,thought Alex as he got everything ready. Breakfast came and went, leaving him open to clean the house as his older sibling oh so nicely asked of him. Not in the mood for a shouting match he did so without complaint. It wasn't too bad to do chores since he had his phone to talk to Jenna as he worked. By mid morning he was able to cook earlier than usual, and be on his way to his part time job at a junk recycling shop to dismantle PC towers.

At the library, Jenna was looking for the materials for her essay. "Hmm, I wonder if they have it here.."she said to herself, the search taking her all the way to the back where they stow the older novels. "What the...?" She blurted when she saw a faint, red glow just between the shelf and the wall. Curious she reached out for the source of the light. She found an object that looked like a small rectangular box an inch and a half in length with a display screen on the side. A sudden chill ran up her back, leaving the light alone she quickly went back to the desk she had been working at. With clumsy fingers she got out her phone and sent out a message to Alex," Found something really weird bro, and it's freaking me out!"

In the junk shop Alex was nearly finished for his shift. Opening the last of the PC towers he noticed a faint red glow inside. He picked up the object to inspect it, but a sudden anxiety attack struck his heart. He knew immediately that something was wrong with Jenna, pulling out his phone he found he'd missed the notification of a message. In his haste to reply he didn't notice the red glow turn green and begin to form a vortex of energy. At the same time in the library the same thing happened. Both individuals from either side of the globe were sucked into the green void silently, and unnoticed by anyone in the area.


	2. Chapter One

**GG23: First and foremost, everyone give Ironaft30 a round of applause, the poor boy put his thumb through hell to get this typed up via cellphone. "Pats Ironaft30 and his thumb on the back."**

**IA30: If fingers and thumbs could talk, I would never hear the end of it from mine xD For more than just typing abuse too. "Cheeky pervy grin."**

**GG23: "Eye twitch" Don't make me disown you.**

**1A30: At this point you couldn't even if you tried 83 And you like me too much to try anyways. "Ruffles GG23's hair"**

**GG23: "Grumbles about older brothers and being smart afts." Annnways! Thank you **Supergirlprime, Tailsdoll123, and LynxbyLynx!

**IA30: Just a note, Bulkhead and Wheeljack look the same as they do in Transformers: Prime.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL TRANSFORMER PEOPLES NAMED DO NOT BELONG TO US!  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning on Diego Garcia , no Decepticon incursions, no government liaisons to deal with. Everything seemed perfectly normal, until... -KA-BOOM!- "What the hell?" A surprised Army Major Captain William Lennox asked his friend and Vice Captain Bobby Epps, who was just as surprised as he was.

"I don't know, man. I think it came from where that black smoke is emanatin' from," He picked up his sidearm and cap glaring in the direction of the smoke.

Lennox grumbled something about non-existent relaxation before getting on the phone, "Ratchet, prep Med Bay for possible injuries and proceed to Hangar 20 by the coast. I think those two are at it again,"He'd added the location as he looked through his binoculars to asses the damage done. "Ugh, Galloway is gonna have field day with this." He threw the binoculars to Epps and hurried on to the destruction zone.

The Emergency Response Teams gathered outside Hangar 20 which was about a hundred yards away from the main command hangar. Jolt pried the doors to the side, allowing the humans entry to the dishevelled place to put out the minor flames with extinguishers. The culprits, Wheeljack and Bulkhead, lay sprawled on the floor with sheepish expressions on their faces. Quicker than most of the bots Ratchet threw his infamous wrenches at the two, this only caused more heart attacks for the humans in close proximity of the targeted bots. "Ugh, hi there, H-Ratchet. What's up?"Bulkhead asked the infuriated medic.

"What is up is that you glitch heads caused another commotion on base! Explain yourselves before I start dismantling the lot of you fraggers!", answered the irate CMO.

Bringing himself up Wheeljack said,"Well, we were doing a little science project, Ratch. Forgot to calibrate the main power feed to optimal levels and it kinda shorted. Sorry."

Fuming at this Ratchet asked in a near growl,"What kind of EXPERIMENT?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack both swallowed as they told the age old veteran what they were doing.

"YOU DID WHAT? " His voice echoed all over the island, surprising the hell out of those  
within their stations. "How many times have I told you glitch heads to NOT TRY BUILDING A SPACE BRIDGE?" berated Ratchet.

Wheeljack raised his hand at this and corrected,"Technically, it's not a "space bridge",perse. It's more of a "ground bridge", a scaled down version of the space bridge. Sir."He explained, frame shaking all the while.

"Woah, what the hell happened here?"Asked Lennox, giving the place a once over. A group of tall arches lined up were still sputtering electricity, instrument panels open with blackened components as well as a power conduit blown to frag.

"Apparently these two morons were the ones who caused the explosion, Captain. By attempting what I warned them not to build. I deeply apologize on behalf of Prime. What do you have to say for yourselves to our hosts?" He glared at the two. Both just bowed their heads and awaited their punishment.

Night time came. The problems resolved. Another day had ended with the two of them apologizing for the trouble they caused. Then again, maybe the real problem was just beginning. At the stroke of midnight, two huge shadows could be seen sneaking from hangar to hangar, until they reached Hangar 20. "Hey 'Jackie,are you sure about this? We'll just get ourselves into trouble again."Whispered the bigger one to his cohort.

"Damn straight, Bulkhead. We need to get it back online, or else the Cons might beat us to those transponders we sent to India. They might just trace it to this place." Was Wheeljack's reply as he and Bulkhead slipped through the rear window of his lab. Getting their tools, they set off to repair their project. It took them two hours getting everything ready, along with calibrations to the power feed controls. Then it was time to find the beacons. As they powered the bridge up Bulkhead set about scanning for the beacons. After locking on to their targets however, they never bothered looking up the location from whence they came. As the bridge opened two humans were suddenly deposited on the floor, each of them were holding onto the transponder devices that he and Bulkhead sent earlier before the bridge malfunctioned.

Seeing the male stirring they quickly transformed into their alt modes. Alex felt as if his bones were resonating as he tried to focus his vision. In a haze, he thought he saw two giant figures standing in the distance, they seemed to kneel down and transform. Looking around he found a girl with red hair, a familiar face and wearing a black leather jacket with the name Roxie on the back. Immediately, he struggled to his hands and knees and went over to the still unconscious female. Holding her in his arms, Alex tried to call her name,"Jenna? Hey sis,wake up."

Jenna stirred and came to, her vision a bit fuzzy. Looking up she saw a man who couldn't be more than thirty with a shaggy mop of deep brown wavy hair and a bushy face. "Alex? Is that you? But how-?" she squeaked, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"I don't know. I think we got pulled into a vortex of sorts." He said while helping her stand. Looking up she noticed that the arches seemed familiar.

She cleared her throat and asked,"Is that what I think it is?" She got her answer in a wave of excitement she felt from her chest.

Then Alex pointed in the direction of two vehicles and whispered,"We're not in Kansas anymore,sis."Quoting an old movie.

"You mean that we're-?" Before she could finish her sentence the two vehicles transformed back into the very beings that Alex saw before he woke Jenna up.

"Um, hello. How do you do?" Looking at each other, Alex and Jenna realized that their world had just been Transformed.

* * *

**GG23: Just to add a little more length to the chapters we're throwing in little life moments at the end as a bonus.**

**The Life of A Blooming Transformers Fan - How It Started**

**"Am lounging on couch bored." I should watch a movie. "Sees long since watched Transformers movie and remembers the awesomeness." Sure why not?**

**"After watching it." YOSH! MORE! "Watches ROTF" ...FANFICTIONS! "Sits on laptop for hours finding and reading and obsessing more."**

**-After watching both movies over 7 times each and having read most of the fanfics-**

**"Twitch, twitch." Need mooooore!..."Remembers a Transformers that was mildly interesting involving smaller bots called Minicons. Goes hunting. Learns." YOSH! MUST WATCH ALL OF ARMADA! **

**-After watching all the episodes-**

**FANFICTIONS!**

**-After reading as many fanfics that could hold interest-**

**Boyfriend: For the last time! TRANSFORMERS AREN'T REAL! AND START WATCHING THE MOVIES ON YOUR LAPTOP, I CAN'T STAND SHIA LABOUF'S SCREAMING ANYMORE!**

**GG23: Teeheeheehee...What? Sorry found another good fanfic. And already two steps ahead of you, got both movies and soundtracks downloaded.**

**Boyfriend:...-.-" You're lucky I love you.**

**GG23: I know.**

**"Same night am hit with dream that inspires fanfiction of my own"**

**TADA! MS. BABYSITTER VS MR. TRUCK IS BORN!**

**END!**

**GG23: XD That's the compressed version I swear.  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**GG23: The delay of this chapter posting can be blamed upon my school work and Facebook, essays and a social network that may or may not be controlled by the Decepticons are a very bad combination for writers, keep that in mind everyone.**

**IA30: Sis, you're scaring them.**

**GG23: Psh, I am a harmless squishy with not a threatening strand of DNA in my systems.**

**IA30: "Raises eyebrow" Says the femme that has nearly put her biobro in the hospital twice.**

**GG23: "Pouts" You're still scarier than me, a kid punched you square in the face and you didn't even budge! Then you smiled with a bleeding nose! **

**IA30: "Evil smirk."**

**GG23: Definitely scarier than me bro.**

**THANKS TO:**

**Tailsdoll123: xD I just imagine the long "whaaaaaaaaaa?" Moment before you read it and figured it wasn't actually Ironhide lol.**

**Lilyou22: I have only seen Beasties, Armada and the movies. After watching the first two episodes of Armada's sequel I refused to watch more.**

**Supergirlprime: YAY GRIMLOCK BUDDY! :D Yea I understand where you're thoughts are coming from with She-Who-We-Will-Not-Name, she was far too annoying to like. Miko is da bomb! xD**

**LynxbyLynx: "Rereads review, raises eyebrow with smirk" You were saying about being transported? xD**

**DISCLAIMER: HASBRO OWNS TRANSFORMERS. TWO HUMANS FROM DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS BELONG TO THEMSELVES!**

**NOTE: Arcee looks as she does in Transformers: Prime.  
**

* * *

Alex and Jenna stared at the two giants as they discussed what to do with their "guests." Jenna still couldn't believe their luck that transported them to the world of their obsession! The one thing that brought her and Alex together after three months of Facebook discussions. "What do you think happened,'Jack?" A confused Bulkhead asked of his old friend and long time partner in combat.

"The bridge must have malfunctioned when we first opened it. Maybe the vortex itself transcended dimensions when the power feed controls overloaded, split the gateway in half and opened at two different end points..." Wheeljack muttered this while pondering the theory.

_'This is taking too long_.' Alex thought while Jenna wandered off to the ground bridge. Looking back at Alex she said, "Hey bro, do you think we can still go back to our dimension?"

He shrugged and pointed to the two mechs ,"Let's ask them. I mean it's their fault we're here anyway." He went over to the bots' general direction and cleared his throat. "Aherm! Guys! We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Alexeis delas Alas from Manila,Philippines. This young lady here is my chat-mate Jenna Wygergangs from Ontario, Canada. I just wanna know how long you bots are gonna keep us here."

Wheeljack turned to the human male who called himself Alexeis. "For starters,we have no idea yet as to how you got hold of the beacons we sent see we encountered a problem with the power feed that resulted in the bridge going haywire."

"Wait," interrupted Alex, "What I mean is do you know how to send us back?"

This time it was Bulkhead who answered him,"We can't say yet. We'll have to find out how the vortex ended up in your locations instead of a India. Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you our names. I'm-"

"Bulkhead! And he's Wheeljack!" Jenna excitedly interrupted him. Bulkhead was surprised that this girl knew their names.

"How-?"'Jack struggled to find his words as he watched her pick up something from her bag. It was a laptop that she carried with her at all times, even when sleeping. "I knew your names? Easy! Lemme show you instead. It's hard to explain it in words alone." She turned her laptop over to them.

While the bots contemplated what to do with the visitors Bobby Epps popped into the hangar's human size entrance by kicking the door in. Alex and Jenna were startled by the noise along with 'Jack and Bulkhead. Fuming, Epps turned to the two glitches who were supposed to be in the brig, "What the Hell are you two doing here? Weren't you sent to the stockade? And who are these two?"

Wheeljack raised a hand to this and said, "Sorry, Epps. We just needed to get something from the ground bridge. Wouldn't want the Cons to discover the beacons we sent through. But these two appeared after we opened it holding the devices."

Not knowing what to do with the troublesome bots he just sent for Arcee to escort them back to their cells. The two human civilians were watching them leave when Jenna suddenly squeaked in delight at seeing the real Epps in front of her. Bulkhead stepped in front of the Sergeant to explain, "Um, sir? These two will need a place to stay."

"I am aware of that Bulkhead, thank you. Now get your big aft moving!" Epps glared Bulkhead down until the big bot went walking over to where Arcee waited with 'Jack at the door.

Epps looked at the somewhat dazed civilians, he snapped his fingers to get their attention and pointed towards the door," You two, come with me." Alex and Jenna shrugged at each other and followed.

The three went straight to the main operations hangar after depositing the two wayward mechs in the brig, Alex carrying Jenna's bag out of  
chivalry. Arcee went with them out of curiosity and because she wanted to know more of the new arrivals. Epps then proceeded to have the two seated near the main comm terminal. "First off, I'm Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, vice team captain of NEST field operations. I'd like to ask you two some questions, about how you got here and how much you know of the Cybertronians living here on Diego Garcia," He talked and made a fresh pot of coffee at the same time.

Alex was eager for a bath since he'd come to conclusion of what had happened. He's been disassembling the bunch of electronics for close to three hours which made him sweat like a pig and leaving his clothes smelling like rotten drift wood dried in the sun. Looking at the soldier he asked, "Sir, request permission to speak freely?"

Hearing him Jenna tried not to laugh at her adopted net brother and friend and said,"Do you have to put it that way bro?"

Turning to her with a smirk he replied, "Ei, this is a military facility after all. Might as well follow protocols when speaking with a Co."

"He's right. Then again we're in the Rec room so chill dude."Epps said in good humour.

Finding herself a good place beside the three humans Arcee sat crossed legged on the floor next to Alex. "So, who are you guys and how'd you end up here?" She asked of a blushing man. '_She's beautiful_,' he thought as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Alex delas Alas, from the Philippines. And this is Jenna Wygergangs from Ontario, Canada. We don't know exactly how we got here but it's great to meet you, Arcee." He replied with a hint of amusement. Surprised Arcee inquired of the guest how he knew her but Jenna interrupted her train of thought.

"It's better if we show this to you than explain it." She said to the confused femme while she set up her computer. She opened up a file folder containing most of what she had on Transformers and clicked on the video file named Transformers 2007. On the screen they listened to E! News interviews with the star studded cast of the film. First Peter Cullen, the voice actor of Optimus Prime.

They talked about his involvement with the franchise in the past and how respiring his role is like putting on an old pair of sneakers that still fit well. After the voice actors came the human casts like Shia LeBouf, Kevin Dunn, Bernie Mac and the duo of Josh Duhamel and Tyreese Gibson. When it was Tyreese's turn Bobby nearly sprayed coffee all over the floor. Shivers ran up his spine as he watched the interview of the man who played his role. Seeing this Arcee fell into a fit of laughter, fluids coming out of the corners of her optics and was joined by Jenna and Alex.

"We definitly have to show this to Lennox. I wanna see his face while watching this." Came from Jenna who nearly fell off her seat.

"Yeah, ditto. And Mikeala and Sam too. They'd be happy to know they're famous movie stars." Alex agreed.

"By showing us this are you saying you two are from another dimension?"Arcee asked them both, her face near Alex.

Blushing yet again at the nearness of the femme he nodded. "That's one way of putting it. Although I'm not sure as to how or why it happened but I don't mind." Piped in Jenna. Noticing her friend's flushed look she nudge him with her elbow. "What's the matter, bro? Feeling sick or something?" She feigned concern with an evil glimmer in her eyes, she knew what was really going on and thought to leave the teasing for another time.

"I, uh, I'm okay." He stammered. Another hour passed by of questionining before Epps decided to let the two get some rest and showed them to his room in the barracks where they could turn in for the rest of the night or whatever's left of it. Giving Jenna some of his wife's clothing (which she raised an eyebrow at and he just shook his head to say 'Don't ask') he let the girl change out of hers and freshen up in the bathroom. Next he  
gave Alex some Army issue sweats and a roll on de-odorant.

After they were changed he asked, "Do you two need anything else? I can take you to the mess hall if you're hungry?" Shaking their heads no he then bade them a good night's rest.

As the door closed they readied their sleeping arrangements. "I get dibs on the hammock, bro." Said Jenna as she picked up a pillow and  
sheets from the bed.

Alex just smiled at her childish enthusiasm and watched her epically fail at climbing onto the hammock twice before getting in. But a sudden sadness hit him when he thought about what was to become of them. _'How in the world are we gonna get back home_?' he mused, thinking back to the incident that led them to their shared dream turned reality.

Seeing the sad look on her friend Jenna hopped down from the hammock and asked, "Why so glum, Alex? Let's talk about it." She pulled him to the bed and sat herself next to him.

"I was just thinking about how everyone back home is taking our sudden disappearance is all. Think about it, sis. I mean, Tony might be worried sick right about now." He said looking her in the eye.

"I know. But what can we do? Wheeljack said it might take a while for him to find out why the bridge vortex suddenly opened up where we  
found those beacons. Honestly I've been worrying about Tony this whole time, he might be this huge guy, but he doesn't handle distance very well." A single tear found its way down her cheek as she thought about her boyfriend. Alex took a tissue and wiped away her tear all the while thinking about how his elder sibling must be worrying.

Stroking her back he then pulled his dear friend in an embrace to calm her sadness. He guided her to the hammock and lifted her right off her feet with ease, much to her surprise. "For now, let's sleep on it. We both have been in transit through the vortex for hours and we're both tired. I'll still be here when you wake up, so don't you worry." He then tucked her in her blanket and kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion.

"Didn't know you can be this sweet in person bro. Thanks." She complimented but Alex just blushed in response then smiled.

"Sleep tight, Sweet Spark. Goodnight, sis." He said while he turned off the lights. "Goodnight, brother." She said as she slipped into a fitful sleep.

Alex waited for her to fall asleep while laying still on the bed. When Jenna's breathing became even he got up as quietly as possible and went outside the bedroom to the desk where he was charging his phone. He turned it on and waited for the signal to register but found that his network connection was down. Since he couldn't get a hold of a signal decided to go back to bed.

Looking once more at his "spark sister," as he had come to affectionately call her he pushed aside a stray lock of hair from her face and thanked God that he finally had the chance to meet her. A strange sensation in his chest swelled and held, it was something he'd never felt before. A feeling that some deep hole in his heart has been filled in with oneness.

At the crack of dawn the soldiers assembled to the tarmac. Some of them still wearing pajamas while others half in uniform. Word came over the radio that the Autobots were on their way home to Diego Garcia Island Base and that they needed assistance on unloading the planes of mostly human equipment and vehicles. The other planes contained the mechs and femmes of the Autobot half of the operations team. They were returning from a scouting and retrieval of inbound Cybertronian protoforms that landed in the middle of the Brazilian Amazon.

One of the planes carried a very tired William Lennox, field command officer of NEST. Their mission was a success since the new arrival happened to be one of the Autobots' heavy hitters or "Brutes" as they were popularly known on Cybertron.

Bobby saw him come out of the plane and greeted his old friend and comrade. "So, how'd things go in the jungle? Found the newbie that landed there?"Asked Epps while helping him get his bags out.

Finishing the lousy cup of coffee he'd been given on the plane he replied wearily, "Yeah. Found him enjoying a bath by the river. Ratchet said that the newbie is one of the Brutes squad that protected their city Iacon from invaders and that he's one of the strongest in their team." Lennox pointed to C17, the last one that landed. The Cargo bay door openned to reveal a somewhat sleeping form inside the plane. "He got tired and went into recharge after we reached the base. I'll introduce him after he's recharged. What happened while we were off base?"

"Actually we have two uninvited guests, civilians, that got here last night. And guess who brought them here." H'd turned serious at the question."We gotta keep this a secret from the higher ups though cause these two are unique. You have to talk to Wheeljack first."

Not liking this, Lennox went directly to the brig where 'Jack and Bulkhead were staying. After the debriefing the soldiers and bots were dismissed.

Will and Bobby had gone to see 'Jack and felt that the issues needed to be taken care of immediately. They requested Prime to gather the Autobots at hangar 20 to meet with some special guests. "Captain Lennox, may I ask why you requested our presence here? Is it wise to have us known to your guests without prior clearance from your superiors?" Optimus asked of his human ally and friend.

"You'll know soon enough, Big Buddha." he replied using the Autobot Commander's callsign.

Back in Epps's room Alex was washing up when someone entered. "Yo, you guys up? We have to go meet a group of people who're interested to see you two." Looking outside the bathroom Alex saw Epps by the doorway.

He nodded and proceeded to wake Jenna up, "Jenna? Wake up sis, it's time to get up." He shook her shoulder to emphasize this.

Stirring she grumbled,"Mm, just five more minutes, Tony." Without realizing it was Alex.

Confused, he shook her one more time."Hey sis, wake up already. We have to go... We're gonna meet the Autobots"

Hearing the A-word she suddenly got up with an energy that surprised both males and in her haste forgot what she was sleeping in, thus resulting in her rolling out of the hammock and on top of Alex. Since he'd broken her fall she was able to get up and run to the washroom. Coming back out she pulled Alex to his feet," Ahha, sorry about that bro." Alex in turn just waved it off like nothing happen, though his back was killing him a bit.

Bobby just shook his head as he went in front of them. "You might wanna sleep in the bed next time, that way Alex can walk without a hunch." He pointed at the poor guy who was trying not to wince while straightening his back

Looking over she gave him an apologetic smile. Alex just smiled at her actions and reassuring her he's okay. Outside Bobby showed them around the base first before proceeding to the hangar by the coast. Lennox met them halfway and introduced himself but was cut off by a very small restrained squeak. All eyes turned to Jenna who blushed, "Captain Lennox, it's an honour to finally meet you! I've seen the first movie a hundred times and still love your scenes. My name's Jenna Wygergangs." She pointed to Alex, "And that's my friend and adopted online brother, Alexeis delas Alas."

Alex just waved and smiled at how amusing her reaction was. Will was just confused by this over exaggerated display of emotion then directed the two inside the hangar, where the two were introduced to the Autobots.

"Greetings. My name is Optimus Prime. And we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. You may call us Autobots for short." At this he directed the happy looks of the two human visitorsto his troops. "My Weapons Specialist: Ironhide. Our Chief Medical Officer: Ratchet. The Scouts: Skids and Mudflap. The Femmes of our species: Arcee you have met already, Chromia and Flareup. And the Frontliner Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. You already know Wheeljack and Bulkhead."

Through the introductions Jenna and Alex got to know the bots up close. When Prime introduced the Twins however Jenna lost a little of her smile and seemed to be concentrating intensely. Alex glanced over at her and bit back a snicker, her fists were clenched tightly enough to make her knuckles white and her teeth were being forced together. A sense of restraint washed over him and he understood that Jenna was doing her best not to have a fangirl episode and scare the living slag out of everyone.

"Heh, interesting characters. Aren't they, Prime?" This from Ironhide who smirked at the strange contrast between the lean, dark skinned male and the short, very pale female.

_'It appears that this may take a while_.' thought Prime as he turned to Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "You two have some explaining to do."

"Sir, we were only trying to find an easier way to send troops in and out of base without expending too much of their fuel supplies." Explained 'Jack to his leader.

"Yeah, and that's why we built this ground bridge. It's just that we encountered some minor problems and momentarily lost two beacons into the vortex." Added Bulkhead.

"And you two half bits accidentally pulled two individuals from another dimension similar to this one on a parallel universe and now they can't go home, isn't that right, glitch heads?" Ratchet darkly finished fuming at their mistake.

Seeing Alex was beginning to shudder from restrained laughter Arcee went over to him to see if there was anything wrong. "Are you okay?" She asked of Alex then checked on Jenna.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She does that whenever she gets excited." He said with a bit of a cough to clear his throat of his remaining snicker.

"Weird girl."commented Sunny about the very still human femme. "Yeah." added Sides. They looked at each other and shared a smug smirk. Apparently they recorded the way she was awed by the meer presence of them, before tensing up as she was currently at their introduction. They looked once more at the girl and smirked more sinsiterly. Arcee and Alex just looked at the twins as they left thinking the same thing. The twins had just decided to make Jenna their new play thing.

* * *

**The Life of An Experienced Transformers Fan - His Story**

1988-they aired Transformers G1 on IBC 13,local til 1989

1992-G2 was aired on RPN9,would have squables with my elder sibling  
over who gets to watch which.i even collected trading cards featuring  
the characters from G1

1993-mom succumbed to her death with Transformers  
Masterforce on pheonix channel to drown out my sadness over her  
passing

1995-they aired the classic 1986 film The glued to  
the tube for an hour and a from UTI the next few days  
for holding my pee in while watching the movie,begining,commercial  
breaks,end

long time skip later in 2007- anticipated the release of Michael Bay's  
film ,i suffered from UTI,this time for only 3 days  
since i had a stockpile of antibiotics

2008-discovered 's stockpile of Transformers  
dormant volcano of obsession for the franchise errupted,along with my  
bowels since i use a Symbian phone to read fanfics while on the  
throne.

2009-dad got hospitalized for 3 complications: CKD,dibetes melitus  
type2,and 2nd Tf fanfiction while watching over him in the  
hospital

2010-had a friend by me a copy of Transformers ROTF to con him  
to get 't get to watch it on the bigscreen since i was with  
dad.

2011,february-found then Weirdlover23 on ,read her fic Ms.  
Babysitter vs. Mr. Truck,then 4 chapters straight late one  
,asked her if i can revise her cover art for  
my friend and co-author.

2011and present-still addicted to Transformers since they announced  
the new franchise TF it downloaded and saved in my phone.8p**  
**

**GG23: Some of this could have been worded better, but I decided to respect his wishes and just copy pasted the whole shabang. Starting next chapter more entertaining things shall be shared xD  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**GG23: Well this took longer than it should have, sorry about that readers.**

**IA30: Sis needed to get all her essays and exams done first "swats hand away from eyes" Stop that.**

**GG23: Allergy season is kicking in for me and my eyes are driving me nuts! D:**

**IA30: Don't make me get the Hatchet after you.**

**GG23: That's your threat for everything!**

**IA30: Hm...You're right...Don't make me get our lil sis after you.**

**GG23:...That's a much better threat. "Sits on hands to prevent rubbing eye."**

**THANKS TO: **

**LynxbyLynx: **Yay for working again! Cannot wait to see how things go over the next chapter :D

**Tailsdoll123: **Lol, that's the edited version. The original was much more...creative xD

**DISCLAIMER: TRANSFORMERS ARE OWNED BY HASBRO. **

* * *

Breakfast was a welcome sight to the two guests as they took trays and lined up at the mess hall food service table. Alex took a hefty amount of rice, ham, two eggs and at least 11 pieces of bacon along with a pitcher full of black coffee. Jenna stared at her spark brother in amazement all the while wondering how he was going to eat all of that food. She only picked up an apple a couple pieces of toast and a bottle of apple juice. _'If he can actually eat all that I'll have to wonder if there's a black hole in his stomach. It's the equivalent to my dad's supper intake times five!' _She thought as she brought her tray opposite to Alex at the table.

Hearing her thoughts he looked at her confused. "What? Never seen a guy eat a five person meal before?" He asked the bewildered girl with a grin.

"Bro, don't you think that's too much? I mean seriously, that's going give you a heart attack." She remarked while getting to work putting butter and strawberry jam on her toast.

Laughing Alex shrugged and replied, "Hey, I'm going to need a lot of energy exploring this place. Arcee said she can take us around for a tour so we wouldn't get lost."

"I still think that's too much. Oh, maybe we can ask her to take us to see the new arrival." A spread on her face thinking of meeting the huge bot that had been mentioned earlier on. With this in mind the spark siblings hurried to finish their meal. Touring the base took them the better part of the day, going from the main hangar to the port then over to the firing range where they saw Chromia and Ironhide trying to out shoot each other. Then they went and visited the two wise cracks who created the machine that brought them here. They also ran into Epps and stopped to ask about using one of the vacant sleeping quarters for however long they were going to be there.

The afternoon found the trio inside med bay with Ratchet for a physical check up. While waiting for his turn, Alex talked to Arcee and asked her if she could confirm something for him. "Arcee, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I just wanna know from you. Are you and Springer spark mates?" At first all he saw on her face was a raised brow plate, then her expression turned to one of amusement and laughter which brought a blush on Alex's face, "Um, did I say something wrong?" Asked the confused human.

"Sorry, it's just that we're not exactly spark mates. We're siblings. He's actually my big brother and the best damn triple changer in our war's history. We used to be partners during missions but when the event of our world's demise came apparent he sent me to the Ark along with the others to be evacuated. Since then I haven't heard from him. And I ought to shoot the guy who gave you false intel about me and brother." Hearing her laugh again made him ask another question.

"Remember the night we got transported here? We showed you how we knew about you and the actors who played the parts of Lennox and Epps and the others who voiced the Autobots. I wanted to know why you walk on two feet instead of a tail that ends with a wheel." This question just received another round laughter from Arcee making him blush even more.

"What're you talking about Alex? I've always been a bi-ped walker. You really shouldn't believe what you read about me in your world 'cause they're all wrong." She said gently pushing him towards the med bay doors since Jenna was done.

"Is your brother always like that? I'm starting to think maybe he likes me or something." She asked Jenna as she sat beside the Femme.

Confused she asked, "What? Did he blush again while talking to you?" Arcee nodded and she just smiled wide, her voice low in a sneaky way said, "Just goes to show that he does. In fact he's your number one fan boy in our world." Hearing this made the femme raise an optic ridge.

"Hey, can we go to the Autobot hangar after bro's check up? I really wanna meet the new guy. Bobby said he's a huge bot called a Brute. Can we go?" Jenna asked changing the subject much to Arcee's relief.

"Of course. But promise me you won't react the way you did the first time you saw the others. Brutes are more temperamental and might snark at you for no apparent reason."

"I promise. So what's his name?" Jenna put a hand over the spot where her heart was to show she was serious.

"I don't know yet since I wasn't with the scouting and retrieval team. We can ask Epps though if you like." The look on Jenna's face spelled sure excitement at finding out who the new arrival was. She even brought out her laptop to look into the list of possible Brutes that the Autobots may have had in their rosters. One hour passed and Alex got back to the ladies waiting for him.

"Did I make you wait longer than intended, my ladies?" He inquired in a gentlemanly of the two much to their amusement.

"We were just about to leave, kind sir. Wanna tag along? "Jenna said to him in the same manner that made Arcee smile. They walked towards the Autobot hangar together while talking about their past conversations on Facebook and how much the people they left behind must be worrying. Once inside they kept quiet since the Brute was still recharging. Epps was there too, checking the inventory of supplies needed by the bots. As soon as he spotted them he went over and greeted the two warmly. "So, what brings you here? Heard from the other soldiers that Alex here can out eat Lennox." He said in good humour. He was just about finished when they arrived.

"Heheh, not really. By the way, would you happen to know the designation of sleeping beauty over there?" Alex pointed to the lying form of the Brute.

Looking over to the hulking form covered in tarp he shook his head and replied, "Nope, haven't had the chance to ask Lennox about it. At any rate, you can't disturb the big guy. Doc Bot's orders. You can hang here if you like."

Hearing this Jenna turned to her companions to inform them of her plan. "Bro, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit. I wanna make sure I get to welcome him here first. Plus, I wanna get to know him." She said, her eyes twinkling with excitement that got a worried look on Alex's face.

"Are you sure? It's kinda lonesome here without us to keep you company." Worrying about his spark sister is one of the traits that she liked about him. Even when they were still continents apart in their dimension he always worried that something bad may have happened to her. He even made sure she took her supplements before going to bed because of her being anaemic (and she really needed to be reminded.)

"I'll be fine, brother. Don't worry." She reassured him before adding in a whisper, "Besides, now's your chance to be alone with Arcee. Who knows, she may allow you to take her out on a date." She snickered as he blushed yet again and gave her a playful push.

"Oh alright. Just promise me you won't wake him up, okay?" He said letting her push him towards the waiting femme. Rolling her eyes she pushed him out of the hangar."Okay, okay, fine. Have fun with her, brother!" Then waved them off.

"Now to make myself at home here." She went over to where the seats were and took one. She placed it close to the sleeping giant all the while guessing who it was. Thinking back to the incident that lead them to this world she wondered what would become of them. They had to be kept a secret from Galloway, if he was even still bothering the N.E.S.T crew. Or they would become government experiments, not a happy thought. Then there was the people they left behind, they'd be worrying so much about their disappearance as well as how and where to start looking. Jenna let out a small sigh and let her smile fade. Meeting her spark brother and the Autobots was incredible, but the overall cost just seemed too much. Guilt and worry ate at her thoughts in a constant loop until she curled up on her seat and let herself cry. Out on the tarmac Alex and Arcee sat on top of some metal crates talking about how he met the girl who wrote one of his favorite fan made fictions about Transformers."She even asked me if I wanted to insert my own original character in her story since I made such a good job revising the cover art she made." He told the interested femme of the first time he made contact with Jenna.

"Really? You humans are quite misleading in appearance. I never took you to be the artistic type the first time I saw you." Which was true considering that he looked like a guy straight out of an engine covered in dirt and grime all over.

Laughing at this he then showed her some of the art he made for Jenna. "This is the first one I made for sis. Then it was followed with a pic of her O.C. when she was fourteen. The rest was inspired by the budding love between the two." He said showing the line arts of two characters kissing passionately.

Seeing them she made a mental note to have it copied the next time. "Wow, you're really good at this, Alex."

"Thank you, Arcee." He replied humbly to her compliment. A moment later he faintly heard and felt Jenna's voice, alarmed he looked around and didn't find her, realization sinking in he let the initial surprise ride out.

Arcee saw Alex go rigid staring back at the Autobot hangar, a look of concerned confusion slipped on her face plates. "Is something the matter?" Worried she placed a hand on his back to gain his attention. Alex felt her hand touch his back and relaxed turning his attention once again on the blue femme his eyes fixed on her optics.

"Can you keep a secret for me?" He asked all playfulness absent from his tone, Arcee nodded. "Ever since we started chatting two months ago I felt a connection being formed between us. I don't mean the type of connection you have between friends. It's like I can feel her presence every now and then. I guess it's what you call on Cybertron a spark sibling bond." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a stick of Marlboro and lit it up.

She gave him a confused look, her optics dimmed searching the world wide web for any recorded history of this kind of thing happening with humans ever before. Finding nothing she stated, "But that's impossible! Humans are born not sparked. And you have souls not sparks." With raised optic brows.

Contemplating what she said Alex told her of his bond with Jenna and explained to Arcee as detailed as possible. "A fellow writer once said, 'Humans are a sympathetic lot. They can establish deep connections with the person they care about deeply. In some rare cases a patient dies when his/her beloved dies they malfunction then die soon after.' and I believe her. If something bad happens to her I'll be lonely without her" When he tried to listen to her voice once more all he heard was happiness at finding out who the Brute really was.

Arcee waited for him to speak. To her surprise he took her hand then said, "Let's go find Optimus. I need to ask him a really huge favour. Would you happen to know where he might be going next?"

"He's in the operations hangar right now. I'll take you there but first..."she said. She jumped up to her front to transform into her alt mode. "Hop on. This way's much faster."She felt like a kid being presented a new bike all the while squealing like the fan boy that he was. In his excitement to ride he tripped over his own feet and fell face first on the tarmac.

Back at the Autobot hangar, Jenna sat on the chair with her laptop on the floor. She was still sniffling from her brief moment of depression, she'd gone into her photo files and looked over some pictures of her boyfriend. So busy with wallowing in her loneliness that she didn't notice the brute stirring a few feet beside her. The only thing that made her look in its direction was the canvas covering falling to the ground. It sat up, yawned and proceeded to stretch his stiff joints. Suprised she let out a yelp as she scrambled backwards on all fours. The only thought she had in her mind was _'Bigbigbigbigbigbigbigbig!_'

Noticing the human femme's fear of him he quickly apologized. " Me Grimlock. You were crying. Did Grimlock make cry?" But she just stared at him, almost even evaluating him.

"Oh my Primus! You're Grimlock!" Jenna leapt to her feet wiping her eyes to see him more clearly.

"Yes, me Grimlock. Why was tiny human femme crying?" Asked the bewildered brute.

Looking at him she gleefully apologized. "Oh, that! Sorry. I was just thinking about someone is all." Picking up her laptop she opened a file folder and showed it to him," Since you just got here you'll need to know what all the others know. I'm not from here. " She showed him various images of him from Transformers G1, animated, and his Beast Wars counter part named Dinobot. Grimlock tilted his head storing everything away in his memory banks and waited for her to finish before raising a hand. (Which made Jenna just want to hug him for being adorable in such an awesome way.)

"How did Jenna get here?" Asked Grimlock as he tried to absorb what she said. A world where Transformers was just a form of entertainment? That's just impossible.

"I got here through a ground bridge built by Wheeljack and Bulkhead." She said as she put her laptop back in its bag.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead are here? And what's a ground bridge?" As happy as he was finding out his buds were there he had this sinking feeling and hoping she'd just been pulling his leg.

"Well, from what my brother told me a ground bridge is a scaled down version of space bridge technology. Instead of sending bots to different solar systems it instead sends anyone to anywhere on Earth. At least that's what I've heard. Uh, Grimlock? What's wrong?" She asked watching the brute stand up, only to have to back up so as not to put a kink her neck

"Sorry Jenna. Any idea where those two are? Me need to talk to them." He smiled when he saw her nod. He then offered his hand to her and lifted her up to his shoulder. "They're in the brig, just south of here." Pointing her new found friend to the brig they set off on their way with Jenna fighting back giggles from the feel of riding a rollercoaster. Inside the meeting room of the main operations hangar a certain Chief Medical Officer was outraged by the human guest. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! There's not a chance in the Pit I'm going to allow it!" Thundered Ratchet swinging his wrench for emphasis.

"Look! This is exactly the reason why the other Autobots call you the Hatchet! You're too obstinate to consider all possible solutions to a problem!" Alex spat back as Arcee tried her best to calm her human friend. "Alex, please listen to him. It's too dangerous to try and reopen the bridge."

Looking at her he noticed that she was worried about him. He eased up at this knowing that she was only trying to calm him. Sighing he reached for Arcee's hand."I'm sorry, Arcee. It's just that I don't wanna be stuck here forever. And I have to at least try to find a way back home. Jenna misses her boyfriend too and I want her to be happy."

Hearing his words, she felt a pang of pain in her spark at the thought of saying goodbye to her new friend. She turned to Optimus and implored him to help convince the aged medical officer. "Sir, permission to speak freely." Seeing him oblige with a nod, she continued. "Sir, I know the dangers of space bridge accidents and am aware of the consequences. These two do not belong to this world. It is only right to help them get back home. If need be I will freely serve brig time if they ever come to harm."

Ratchet was surprised at her willingness to help them. He subspaced the wrench he was holding and slumped a bit with a nod of his approval in defeat.

Alex threw his fist in the air at this and went to Arcee's side puts his arms around her in a hug. "Thanks, Arcee. I owe you a wash." This brought a smile to her face as she looked at her friend. _'I'll be sure to wait for that_.' She thought happily, the other men on base had too much respect or fear of her to attempt even asking her if they could lend a hand in keeping her shiny appearance.

She joined Alex outside to find Jenna and tell her the good news.

* * *

**GG23: An announcement to all you lovely readers! Mine and Ironaft30's little spark sis has a new story out called 'Spark Bondage', don't let the word bondage deceive you! It's really interesting, it lets you see action on Cybertron when the war first started, and its pretty serious, the humour is still there...just in a form that only femmes would really appreciate "snickers looking at IA30."**

**IA30: "Unimpressed." Will the teasing ever end?**

**GG23: I dunno. Should there be more teasing in here, somewhere else? Less? What should we be putting in here readers?**

**?: YOU NEED A DECEPTICON SUPPORTER!**

**1A30: " Looks around"...Ah. Yes. "Pats yet to be named person on head." Patience youngling.**

**?: "Grump."**

**GG23: :D Keep watch for future chapters readers!  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**GG23: I swear on the All-Spark that I thought I got this updated already!**

**IA30: "Pats on head" There there sis, you're just overworking your little processor again.**

**LBL: Heh, just like everything else little.**

**GG23: I swear if I didn't love you...**

**LBL: Even if you didn't your...lil...hands would never reach me neck, and I don't sleep :P**

**IA30: "Sweatdrops" While they're busy being loving spark sisters allow me to disclaim**

**Hasbro is the owner of Transformers, and the named people, being the three of us, belong to ourselves. Enjoy.**

**GG23 and LBL: Grrrrrr  
**

* * *

Petal, Mississippi. In the Hall household a young Mina lay asleep on her bed. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping outside, the bright sunlight was peering through the blinds and the sound of the alarm shattered it all. Reaching up she switched the alarm clock off which read 6am. _'Still early_' she thought as she picked up her Blackberry phone to log onto gmail and see if her friend Jenna or Alex had replied. She checked the dates of the e-mails she received from them but was disappointed that neither had replied yet. '_Dammit, still no reply from those two. What could they be doing?_' thought the young seventeen year old as she got out of bed. It had already been three days since her last contact with her dear friends, whom she considered to be her spark siblings. Knowing them they probably were busy corroborating in writing a fan fic. Stretching her stiff muscles she decided to take a shower. As she was about to enter her room's bathing area she heard muffled shouts coming from downstairs. _'Huh. It's only been twelve minutes since I got up and already they're fighting.'_ Her dad divorced her mom when she was younger but remarried again to some weird woman she didn't even like. This early morning banter between them was a normal thing to her so she paid it no heed and proceeded to shower herself. School finals were coming up and she didn't want to be late for the review classes.

After the shower she blow dried her hair and put on her favourite Transformers memorabilia: a Decepticon emblem embroidered on a purple cotton T-shirt. She also wore purple tights under her denim mini skirt and slipped on her sneakers. Picking up her notes on her study table she figured that the two wayward friends might come online later on so she took her mini laptop with her just in case. This laptop was a gift to her from her mother after getting higher grades in her 11th grade. . It contained her favourite villain team from Transformers.

At 7am she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat on the go and slipped on her Decepticon wristband that she got during Bot Con. Outside the weather was great but the forecast yesterday said to watch out for tornadoes. As part of her morning ritual she checked her mailbox for any package for her. She ordered the new Transformers Prime comics online the other week and it was due that day. Peering in the mail box she found what she had wanted, her thrill over getting the comic altered to confusion when she saw a small black device that resembled a USB flash disk type with a blinking red light. She picked it up and noticed a timer counting down. When it reached zero the red light was switched over to a green one, a vortex opened in front of her sucking her in. The last thing she ever heard amidst the din of the vortex's angry winds was her father's terrified voice calling her name. She disappeared from sight just as the vortex blinked out while Mr. Hall fell to his knees with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Hangar 20 was the only facility built solely for research and the only hangar built near the coastline. It was also one of the few structures that had it's own power generation facility situated behind it. The reason behind it being built away from the main cluster of hangars further inland is that its occupants seem to make mistakes with their experiments. Most of said experiments explode upon activation. One such experiment was the ground bridge that brought about the arrival of two visitors from a parallel universe similar to this one, only that the Transformers never existed there and that they were just a form of entertainment.

Inside the hangar Wheeljack and Bulkhead were finishing up the preparations for reactivating the bridge. This time they would send a modified beacon similar to the ones Jenna and Alex found just three and a half days ago. "Okay, the main power feed's working fine. Alex, you will be the one to throw the beacon in. Arcee, position yourself behind him just in case the vortex starts sucking him in." Wheeljack gave the orders to the two and got a nod in return.

"Jackie, power's okay. You can turn it on." Bulkhead gave a thumbs up as the green Autobot pushed the final button.

Looking up to Wheeljack Alex said, "Ready when you are." He put the modified beacon on a mechanic's creeper and readied his foot. Arcee was just behind him to make sure he didn't get pulled in. When the gauge flashed the green light Wheeljack opened the bridge by pulling a lever. "Ground bridge activated. Do it Alex." Alex did as he was told pushing the beacon into the green void.

The vortex did the rest as it swallowed the beacon and sent it to the other side. Just like before it started to pull him in slowly as he was about to head to the observation deck. It was then that Arcee held him in a hug. And since she was a half metre taller than him his face was planted directly in the middle of her chest, breast plates shaped like female parts on either side of his head. Needless to say the position made the guy's head heat up faster than any fever ever could.

"Um, thanks Arcee." He said to her after she helped him get up the stairs, had they been in a manga or anime Arcee would have gotten blood on her chest due to Alex getting a pretty bad nose bleed.

The breeze blew past outside the lab where Jenna and Grimlock were lounging on the rocky cliff. A feeling of being embarrassed flowed through her bond with her spark brother and immediately knew it was because of Arcee's giggling. She smiled at his expense from a safe distance outside. Since she knew next to squat about engineering she asked to be excused and was joined by Grimlock by the cliff. _Oooh spark bond, how you give me delicious teasing material._' she thought throwing pebbles into the sea. Seeing that they had a lot of spare time on their hands she went to her brute friend and asked ,"Hey Grim, what do Cybertronians such as yourself do to pass the time?"

" Grimlock would destroy other bots that tried to stand against him. What does humans do?" Grimlock felt smug remembering all the fallen warriors he'd deactivated with his strength and power.

Jenna thought about the various ways that humans entertained themselves and chose the most civil sounding answer." Well humans mostly use games to keep ourselves busy. Know any games you want to try Grim?"

Grimlock shook his head, he'd been secluded from civilization and didn't bother connecting to the world wide web for anything other than the spoken languages. Jenna sat facing her very large friend and thought of a game that could be quite entertaining for her," Would you like to try playing Hide N Seek? I will hide somewhere, you count to one hundred…slowly, and try and find me. If we play you have to find me without your sensors or that would be cheating." Grimlock nodded, he liked this game. It would be an excellent method for him to keep his tracking skills sharp if he ever got his sensors damaged.

Jenna took off and hid among the stand of trees near the lab, she chose that particular spot since she'd weaseled a pair of camo pants and a green shirt from Will. From her crouched spot she smiled watching Grimlock finish counting and start to turn this way and that searching for clues of her whereabouts. "Grimlock will find Jenna! Where are you?" he called out happily while going around the lab.

What she didn't count on was how rusty Grimlock's tracking skills had gotten over the years from dependence on his sensors. With her legs starting to fall asleep she got uncomfortable and started pacing behind the trees watching Grimlock all the while. Roughly two hours passed with Grimlock almost finding her twice but then going in the complete opposite direction. Her stomach began to cramp and rumble from need of a small snack.

Slightly worried about just HOW unaware Grimlock was without his sensors Jenna left her hiding spot to stand out in the open. Grimlock didn't seem to notice standing not too far away with his back turned to her. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled," I WIN GRIMLOCK!" Jenna had learned that elephants did not have the muscles to jump, Grimlock was bigger than an elephant but he still had the jumping capabilities and used them.

The giant robotic dinosaur not only jumped but he tripped over a nearby set of pipes and cables that just happened to carry the energy supply for the ground bridge. Jenna cringed watching the poor bot fall on his face, feeling responsible she ran over to his head. "Sorry about that Grim. You alright?"

"Grimlock is fine, puny pipes and cables and the ground cannot hurt Grimlock." Grimlock easily got back up on his feet and observed the damage he'd done to the protrusions that had caused his down fall. The urge to stomp on them was strong but he had agreed to be civil to inanimate objects while on base since everything seemed to be important to humans. Jenna was relieved to know Grimlock wasn't hurt but felt a wave of worry and slight anxiety come through her bond with Alex. Thinking the damaged pipes and cables might have caused something to go wrong she ran back for the lab to make sure everything was alright.

Inside Wheeljack tried his best to maintain the bridge's stability after experiencing a power surge. He then heard Alex run to the bridge to see what was off. Even Arcee joined him there since there's no telling what might happen if he stood there for too long without protection. "I thought you said you fixed the conduit already?" he asked as the bridge was slowly nearing complete shutdown.

"I did. But the problem seems to be outside." Bulkhead replied. The big jug immediately went through the hangar doors and headed towards the power generation building and found the crushed and flattened cause.

Jenna ran into the building somehow missing Bulkhead entirely, seeing Alex gave her minor relief as she saw the vortex begin to shimmer from the power fluctuations caused by that little accident outside. Nibbling on her bottom lip she moved over to Wheeljack for answers. "I'm no bridge expert but that doesn't look like it's doing to well."

Wheeljack checked the readout and grumbled back without looking away from the readings ,"Bad news is we're losing power to maintain the stability of the vortex. It seems that the conduit outside has been fragged. Bulkhead is on his way to check it. Good news is the modified beacon we sent earlier is on its way home. I think it's here. Alright, Arcee prepare to catch the package."

"That's our cue. Get ready Alex."Arcee handed her charge a baseball glove (which no one seemed to question where it had come from) and braced herself behind him from to make sure he wouldn't go flying from the impact of the beacon. The beacon zipped out of the vortex and landed nicely in the glove, Arcee took the beacon from Alex and handed it to Wheeljack, leaving Alex open for unenforced collision with the next thing to come out of the vortex.

A blond girl came flying through the vortex and landed on top of Alex. Feeling dizzy and disoriented, the girl slowly pulled herself together and focused her eyesight.'_Ugh, that was one messed up awesome ride. Now where the hell am I_?' she thought looking closely at her saviour. She never expected it to be the person she and her friend met online.

"Sweet Primus! It's the Asian dude connected to spark sister!" she shouted when she got up poking Alex with a piece of wood that got sucked through with her.

Movement from the corner of her eye drew her attention to her surroundings. Arcee approached the girl cautiously, looked down at flattened Alex and made a motion with her hands for the girl to move. Feeling too confused and kind of cooperative she did as asked. Arcee helped Alex to sit up and asked," You alright? That looked rather painful."

Jenna went over to both check on Alex and get a better look at the new unwilling traveller. She immediately recognized the familiar blond hair, the purple t-shirt and the wrist band. '_Wow, the odds are just ridiculous but it still happened_' she thought while smiling widely and calling out, "MINA!"

Hearing her name called Mina turned towards the source of the voice."Jenna! It's you!" Both girls ran toward the other and hugged each other in mirth. While all this was happening Alex began to stir and dizzily asked, "Arcee, did you get the license plate of that blond that ran me over?" With that Arcee got her answer and giggled at his expense.


End file.
